


always there

by murphamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Murphamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphamy/pseuds/murphamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy had told him how his father died, and how his mother - a turned alcoholic - blamed him for it.</p><p>Bellamy comforted him then too.</p><p>He was always there when Murphy needed someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always there

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place post-canon, just in case anyone gets confused.

It was late at night, and they were both lulled by moonshine.

This had become a tradition every time something good happened. They would grab a canteen each, and retreat somewhere distant in the woods, away from everyone.

These were Murphy’s favourite moments.

He liked being in Bellamy’s company, despite all of their history.

After Murphy saved Bellamy’s life on the cliff edge, and together they helped to defeat ALIE, it felt like water under the bridge, and they were miles across.

“We did it,” Bellamy murmured, nudging his knee against Murphy’s.

Murphy laughed quietly.

“Technically, I did it,” he said, smiling behind his canteen as he sipped.

“Yeah. You didn’t tell me you knew how to disarm nuclear reactors.”

“There were literally hundreds of emergency guides in the plant.”

Bellamy cheered to that, the metallic clink of their containers echoing through the forest.

“One down… lots more to go,” Murphy chuckled, a slight bitterness to his tone.

“That’s just here,” Bellamy pointed out, and vaguely gestured around with his hands. “If the rest of the world’s stations go boom, it doesn’t matter what we’ve achieved here.”

“Bellamy!” Murphy scolded, rather half-heartedly. “I’m here to drown my miseries, not drown _in_ them.”

“Alright, alright.”

Bellamy sighed, leaning into Murphy, who was propped up against the tree.

Murphy thought nothing of it, and relaxed his shoulder so Bellamy could rest his forehead there.

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

They had been far more intimate, in the past.

When Bellamy sighed again, Murphy turned to look at him, and tapped him on the arm.

“You good?”

“You handle this far better than me,” Bellamy said, raising his canteen.

“It’s all down to experience.”

Bellamy noticed Murphy’s hesitance, and perked up.

He smiled at Murphy, almost apologetically, and slung an arm around his shoulders.

It wasn’t an act either of them were entirely comfortable with, but it meant something.

It was the most contact they had had since Finn’s death, and Murphy welcomed it.

He wrapped his arm around Bellamy’s waist, lightly, and buried his face into the older man’s shoulder.

“I wasn’t trying to make you remember those things,” Bellamy murmured, placing his drink on the ground as Murphy did the same.

“I know.”

Murphy remembers it was a night like this that he had told Bellamy about himself - about his mother.

It was just after they had rescued Jasper. They snuck out of camp to celebrate down by the stream, and they confessed to each other about themselves.

Murphy learned of Bellamy’s childhood - constantly protecting Octavia and how he managed to get away with keeping her a secret (Murphy was, admittedly, very curious about that) - and Bellamy learned everything about Murphy.

Murphy had told him how his father died, and how his mother - a turned alcoholic - blamed him for it.

Bellamy comforted him then too.

He was always there when Murphy needed someone.

Their relationship changed after Murphy was banished to the grounders, but he didn’t have nightmares anymore. He’d think of Bellamy, imagine his fingers running through his hair and lips against his forehead, and then he’d be alright.

It sometimes made Murphy uneasy, but the comfort and feelings of security were worth it.

“Should we head back?” Bellamy asked after a while, pulling away.

Murphy didn’t remove his hand, but slid it down to rest on Bellamy’s hip.

“I’d prefer to stay.”

“We can stay."

Bellamy shuffled forward, and curled his arms around Murphy again.

Relief washed over him, and Murphy hugged back.

He squeezed, and smiled, and sighed.

They were definitely getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> For Murphamy Week Day 5: Scars! 
> 
> I am so behind on fics for the rest of the week (they're all done, just needed some serious editing), but I hope this quick drabble makes up for it. I am so ill right now, and it's 30°C, but I persevere to bring some murphamy to the world! Hooray!


End file.
